


«У Юпитера 67 лун и серьёзная проблема с оборотнями»

by aarizona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	1. Chapter 1

Пишу вам, моя милая, с внезапной оказией:   
после четверти Седьмой Луны перед восходом Красной   
мои часы обозначили некоторое время   
(не подобрать сразу слова) спокойствия. Безветрия. 

Я прослыву лишённым такта: вы сероглазее,   
чем представлялось мне в безлуние; не настолько властны —   
вы отличаетесь от тех посланников иноземья,   
что приносило к окруженному Зевсу поветрие 

о безнаказанности, в танце многая лун рожденной —   
их полных пять дюжин, полдюжины и еще одна.   
Довольно о нашей истории, дело прошлое,   
давнее. К жалости моей, поднимается ветер. 

стань пеной   
темного дня   
тошное   
самое ведай 

Здравствуйте, милая моя.   
Пишу вам после заката   
луны, до света. Толчея   
кругом — какая засада, 

мне не выходит собраться   
с духом, а только со зверем.   
(самое время сорваться,   
дело все в плоти, не в вере) 

...пишу вам, моя милая, с внезапной оказией:   
две четверти часа между облачениями   
разума мягкой плотью. Пусть я стану парией,   
но, черт возьми, остановлю кровотечение 

лунного света: танец его, танец селен во мне.   
Милая, я улетаю прочь от Юпитера.   
Я не смог победить в организменно-личной войне.   
Вам нужен оборотень, старый и неумелый ритор?


	2. Рождённый под сенью Эрулы и Майи

Рождённый под сенью Эрулы и Майи;  
наследник великих родов, страж и воин,  
прошедший с оружьем от края до края   
границы родной земли... Я — недостоин?

(вступает хор)  
Ах, юный волчонок недоволен назначенной ролью,  
не обернувшийся сотни раз, он кичится привольем.

Я лучший из лучших, сын лунного света,  
отметины властных селен запятнали  
мой лоб и усеяли руки; советы  
кого вам меня запереть нашептали?

(вступает хор)  
Ах, юный волчонок, белозубая псина, литое  
твое упрямство, мы знаем, сломают наши устои.

Я младший в помете, но это ни разу  
не повод держать в неведеньи и лгать мне.  
Услышьте меня, о предки: я обязан  
там быть; после скроюсь в вечном урагане.

(вступает хор)  
Ах, юный волчонок, мы тебе не дозволим подохнуть,  
Эрулы и Майи дитя; наш страж, наш брат неудобный.

Бросайте жалобы, хватит: я услышал,  
слова тех на Юпитере, кто скорее  
одет в шерсть и мясо, и его добыча  
бежит. Пустите. Договорим позднее.

(вступает хор)  
Ах, юный волчонок, дело твое, но ты обещал нам  
остаться живым, разумным. Но хватит: вот твоя тайна.

Река, полная шепота, речи, крика  
затихла. И самый важный голос — тоже.  
Я отворил дверь и вошел, безъязыкий,  
попрощаться с матушкой своей на ложе.

(вступает хор)  
Ах, юный волчонок, мы даже мертвые остаемся  
сиянием лун, памятью, совестью — этому смейся.


	3. твоей луне, моей луне, его луне, ничьей луне

твоей луне, моей луне, его луне, ничьей луне —  
за счастье сыновьям юпитер воздает вдвойне.

привет тебе,  
великолепный статью  
красавец, гордый пёс.

кому поёшь, кому ты воешь,  
да как ты смеешь быть —  
таким?

настолько человеком, пёс?

(вступает хор)  
Ах, юный волчонок недоволен назначенной ролью,  
не обернувшийся сотни раз, он кичится привольем.

дитя кровавой  
Эрулы,  
наследник Майи,  
мальчишка,  
ребёнок,

мы даровали б тебе свободу,  
не будь мы также скованы Им:  
наблюдать многая лун восходы  
обречены, напевая гимн.

твоей луне, моей луне, его луне, ничьей луне —  
нас этот свет ведет к одной большой нужде (беде?)

(вступает хор)  
Ах, юный волчонок, белозубая псина, литое  
твое упрямство, мы знаем, сломают наши устои.

щенок в помёте лучший,  
астрологами сказано,  
что много чаще человек,  
чем пёс.

ты должен был стать дипломатом,  
переговорщиком,  
Юпитеру покой нести и славу,  
а ты?  
о, славный воин...  
кем стал, о воин?

(вступает хор)  
Ах, юный волчонок, мы тебе не дозволим подохнуть,  
Эрулы и Майи дитя; наш страж, наш брат неудобный.

я старшая твоя сестра,  
живущая под светом Майи,  
под шкурой прячусь и бегу,  
завидев брата нашего —  
породы хищной.

я старший брат твой,  
рождённый в свете Майи,  
звериной сутью обернувшись,  
охочусь.

я старший брат твой,  
Эрулы выбор.

единокровная сестра тебе я...

здесь.

сын мой, избравший торный путь,  
хоть слово слышишь ли в многоголосье?

(вступает хор)  
Ах, юный волчонок, дело твое, но ты обещал нам  
остаться живым, разумным. Но хватит: вот твоя тайна.

привет.  
привет, я не могу молчать, я не могу сказать.  
привет, спасибо что зашел,  
я по тебе скучала,  
младший.

твоей луне, моей луне, его луне, ничьей луне —  
все важное нет сил сказать наедине

молись, волчонок,  
знай, воин — жизнь конечна.

не унывай, мальчишка, мы еще с тобою  
не начали ни танцев,  
ни назначенной судьбы.

держись, мой брат.  
борись, мой брат.  
дыши, мой брат.

(вступает хор)  
Ах, юный волчонок, мы даже мертвые остаемся  
сиянием лун, памятью, совестью — этому смейся.

и смейся!  
и смейся, как хохотал много тысячелетий тому  
под лунами предок наш, погружаясь в Юпитер.


End file.
